New Chicago
New Chicago 'is a large metropolitan center on the planet 'Earth that is only seen during the events of '''Clown Force: Apocalypse. '''It appears to be a futuristic mega city with many skyscrapers. Commander Astro and Raphael arrive in New Chicago in 3076 where they run into several problems. New Chicago seems to treat robotic life and AI as extremely illegal lifeforms, even going to the point of throwing the two heroes in prison. History It is largely unknown what happened to Earth after the discovery of Planet Cadaland, but civilization had apparently bounced back and Earth now was on par with Cadaland in terms of technology and urbanization. New Chicago is probably one of many newly built mega cities. Location New Chicago seems to be in the same area as its preceding city, on the shores of Lake Michigan. Events of 3076 During 3076, Commander Astro informed the remaining team members that they would regroup and try to evacuate Cadaland and reach Earth, but they got sidetracked in their objectives and they were now trying to get to Planet Zorg. While the crew were on Planet Chag, the Clown Force leader Danger Clown (Who was now living on Planet Zorg with a group of survivors) gave them a call to tell them that the astro plain between Planet Chag and Planet Zorg was patrolled by the evil ADC army, and that they shot down any unauthorized ship in the zone. Danger Clown suggested that they should drive to the town of Chagton a few miles west, where they could get to Planet Zorg using the 'portal house'. They arrived at the portal house and after a small battle with some thugs, were presented with a conundrum. Commander Astro had remembered that Earth was a safe zone and that they were his original plans, but Bravo wanted to obey Danger Clown and go to Planet Zorg. In fear of getting attacked or killed, Raphael chose to venture to Earth with the experienced Commander Astro. James and Bravo went to Planet Zorg. Astro and Raphael arrived in New Chicago without issue and were eating in a restaurant when they were attacked and arrested by the SWAT. A SWAT member mentioned they were being arrested due to the no-robot law. They were thrown in a large prison for a couple of days. Over the course of their incarceration, Raphael and Astro tried to gain respect from the prisoners so that they could stage a riot/breakout. One day in the cafeteria, Raphael threw food at a guard and incited the prisoners to riot. A huge fight broke out between the prisoners and guards, which soon became a firefight and quickly a battle. Raphael, Astro and a few other prisoners entered the courtyard and fought off guards. They hijacked a SWAT van where Astro shot at pursuing guards in the courtyard. The van barged through the prison gates and sped off into New Chicago. The two boys were now highly wanted by the police, and they were laying low in an abandoned apartment block in downtown New Chicago. Meanwhile on Planet Zorg, Bravo alerted Danger Clown that Astro and Raphael had went to Earth. Danger Clown immediately told him that robots were illegal on Earth and that they had to go and rescue them. Days later, they arrived over the hills in their ship and New Chicago came into view. Danger Clown told the team that rather then infiltrating the prison and breaking Astro and Raphael out, they should instead capture the mayor of the city and get him to release the two. Their ship landed outside of city hall and the crew geared up. They stormed into city hall and shot the surrounding guards. Bravo busted into the mayor office and shot his window. He slid across his desk and held the man out of the window, where he quivered in fear. Danger Clown grabbed him and told him their wishes. He explained that there was a large prison break recently and that they had probably escaped there, although he could definitely find where they were hiding. The team accepted and let the mayor go. A few hours later, a SWAT team stormed Astro and Raphael's apartment, and they were accompanied by Bravo, James and Danger Clown. The boys rejoined with the rest of the team and they all flew back to Planet Zorg. The city of New Chicago is not seen again.